tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Screaming Gophers
, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Trent |highest_ranking = Gwen, 1st/2nd/sup> place Owen, 1st/2nd place |lowest_ranking = Noah, 21st place |total_drama_action = 9 |total_drama_world_tour = 8 |total_drama_all-stars = 3 |team_selected_by = Chris}} The Screaming Gophers is one of the two opposing teams on Total Drama Island. The Screaming Gophers originally consists of Beth, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Trent. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Katie and Sadie, being inseparable, beg Chris to allow them be on the same team, and after a while, Chris allows Katie to switch to the Killer Bass. Izzy then becomes a Screaming Gopher as a result. The Screaming Gophers' logo is a green gopher standing upright with its fists drawn out. It is mounted on a pale yellow circle with a green ring surrounding it. Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, the team members are chosen by Chris. The Screaming Gophers had gone undefeated for the first two episodes. They seem to get along pretty well in the first challenge and their teamwork is better than their rival team. Their winning streak ends in Dodgebrawl, when the Killer Bass manage to defeat them in three out of five dodgeball matches after the Gophers have already taken the lead with two wins, losing the third and fourth thanks to Duncan's prison tactics. They lose the last match due to Harold's figure skating skills, which gives them their first loss. Noah becomes the first Screaming Gopher voted off the island, because of his refusal to help in the dodgeball match and lack of team spirit. All the way up until If You Can't Take The Heat..., the Gophers have always either tied or at an advantage in numbers. From Up the Creek to If You Can't Take The Heat..., the Screaming Gophers lose three consecutive challenges, losing Izzy, Cody, and Beth respectively, which decreased their numbers below those of the Killer Bass for the first and only time in the season's run. This is mostly perceived as bad luck from a cursed tiki idol that Beth unknowingly had taken from Boney Island in Up the Creek, which led up to her elimination. Following Beth's elimination however, The Gophers redeem themselves by winning another three consecutive challenges up until Brunch of Disgustingness, when the teams are split up by gender temporarily and merge in the next episode (giving the Gophers a six-four advantage over the Bass), meaning that Heather, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Owen, and Lindsay are the only Gopher members to make it to the merge. The two teams end in Brunch of Disgustingness; Bridgette moves to the Gophers' cabin, while Trent and Owen move into the Bass' cabin in order to have the two genders compete against each other during the challenge. Izzy returns in No Pain, No Game, claiming to have been living in the woods since her elimination and in that same episode the teams are permanently dissolved. Members Original Members *Beth *Cody *Gwen *Heather *Justin *Katie *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Trent Additional member *Izzy In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Chris allows one camper to switch teams, making a Killer Bass swap to the Screaming Gophers. Eliminations Trivia *The Screaming Gophers are seen as the superior team to the Killer Bass in challenges, losing only five challenges compared to the Killer Bass' seven. *They are the first team ever to lose more than twice in a row. *Throughout the entire series, original members of the Gophers are generally more successful in winning than the Bass' members. Examples of this include: **They win most of the pre-merge challenges in Total Drama Island, and later, all of the post-merge challenges are won by a former Gopher. **All of the Screaming Gophers except for Cody and Noah return for Total Drama Action. **All of the Screaming Gophers except for Beth, Justin, and Trent return for Total Drama World Tour. **Three of the Screaming Gophers return for Total Drama All Stars compared to the Killer Bass' two. **Every former Gopher except Katie competes in at least two seasons. **Every former Gopher except Noah and Katie reaches the merge at least once. **Four out of the final five contestants in Total Drama Island are Screaming Gophers, and the final three campers are all Screaming Gophers. **A Gopher always reaches the final two in the first three seasons, whereas no former Bass member reaches the finals in Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. *There are several animation errors in the Screaming Gophers' cast picture: **For some reason, Ezekiel is included with the Gophers instead of the Bass, his actual team. **Gwen's foot is in midair and isn't actually resting on the dock. **Cody's shirt and pants are altered from the promotional picture, and his legs are very irregularly shaped. **Some of the highlights in Heather's hair have disappeared. *This is the only team that Leshawna has been on without Harold and DJ. *Beth is the only female Gopher to compete in only two seasons. *Owen is the only male Gopher to compete in all of the first three seasons. *This is the only team Izzy has been on in which she is not the first to be eliminated. *The Screaming Gophers are one of two teams to make up the final three of the season, with the other being the Waneyihtam Maskwak. See also Category:Teams